


Tellement plus libre

by malurette



Category: The Woman in White - Wilkie Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, there's no shame in being a spinster
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian est peut-être "condamnée" d’avance, par sa personnalité autant que par son physique, à ’finir’ vieille fille, mais ça ne l’attriste pas plus que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tellement plus libre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mais tellement plus libre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Woman in White  
>  **Personnages :** Marian, Laura  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wilkie Collins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent qu’il se rappela que c’était pour ça qu’il avait accepté de _l’aider_! »  
>  d’après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Laide et trop intelligente au goût des hommes qui ont tendance à préférer leurs épouses un peu plus… décoratives, Marian cultive son esprit et le goût de sa liberté un peu forcée. Elle n’aura que mépris pour un homme attaché uniquement aux apparences.

Ce recul que lui donne sa position, que d’autres considèrent avec pitié, elle prend comme une bénédiction. Elle tient à s’assurer que Laura, si douce et si confiante, ne tombera pas dans leurs pièges.  
Elle aidera Laura à trouver un garçon qui la méritera vraiment et la rendra heureuse. Cela fera son bonheur à elle aussi.


End file.
